


Pet

by Marian (Delia_Sky)



Category: Laplace M
Genre: Dom/sub, Master/Pet, NO PROPER AFTERCARE SCENE, Other, SOME THINGS DEPICTED HERE ARE NOT ANATOMICALLY POSSIBLE, submissive top, teratophilia maybe? cuz dex aint human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delia_Sky/pseuds/Marian
Summary: "Master..." his voice echoed, timid and very unlike the proud creature he once was, "Master, please..."You leaned forward and placed a kiss just below his navel to the base of his cock. "Behave now, Dexter."...Dexter x Reader smut, or if that's not your cup of tea, you can just put almost anyone into the reader role, really. (Submissive  Dexter ahead, be warned)





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning, read this before you continue:** this story contains dom/sub dynamic, humiliation kink and edging, there is no proper aftercare scene in the story and some things depicted here are not anatomically possible, also this might fall into teratophilia category as Dexter is not a human. Please do not read if that may trigger you.****
> 
> **  
**  
**  
**  
  
If you are okay with that, happy reading~ OwO/  
  
  


"Master..." his voice echoed, timid and very unlike the proud creature he once was, "Master, please..." he tried to gain your sympathy, shifting now and then in his kneeling position on the floor.

"What is it?"

"Let me—" he choked on his words, howling when you stepped harder on his thigh, just an inch shy from his cock, rock hard and burning behind the black slack you wouldn't let him take off. "Master... Master, let me please you," he begged, his green eyes now a shade of molten gold, and if you weren't already naked, his gaze would've done a very good job undressing you. You pressed your foot down again and he squirmed under your ministration, his breaths quivering and hot against your knee.

"Be good now," you said. You saw his hands, clenched into tight fists until his knuckles turned almost snow white. Must have been hard for him, holding back even though he was only inches away from what he wanted. You grab one lone glass vial from the nightstand and pour a copious amount of the glittery content onto your palm. It smelled almost like summer, he once said, he liked it.

You reached between your legs, your fingers teasing your own entrance right in front of his face. He leaned forward sneakily, maybe thinking it wouldn't register into your lust-addled mind. But you had been watching him closely enough to react in time. He moaned in disappointment as you put some distance between you and him, pushing him on the shoulder with your foot. "No touching, Dexter, we have been through this many times."

But his hooded eyes and wet lips were irresistible and he did just endure a good spell of time of watching you playing with yourself without being allowed to touch himself.

"Haaa... Mast—ah!" he keeled over when you finally let your foot touched his cock in one particularly hard step, grinding on his crotch with the ball of your heel. He bucked his hips into the pressure, probably no more than four times before you pulled away your foot in dismay when he tried to close in the distance again. He whined.

"Naughty, naughty..." you chided. As much as you want him to press his pretty face up your groin, you wanted him to learn about taking order and self-control more. "You can only stay still until I allow otherwise, Dexter, I do not know why I have to keep telling you that."

He didn't answer, instead his hand finally made the move to ease himself some of the torture on his cock before you kicked it away and stepped on both of the unruly hands. "Ah—!"

"We can just call it a day if you are only going to misbehave." It was an empty threat, but it always worked wonder. "What do you say?"

"No, please! Please... forgive me, Master..."

He was such a desperate mess and he looked absolutely beautiful like that. You didn't have it in your heart to play hard to get for too long now. Not when you too were aching for him. Your eyes wandered around until they landed on the tent on his slack and your stomach churned at the thought of him rutting into you, spreading you open and filling you up to the brim.

That sounded wonderful.

"Fine, then. I can let that one slide."

"Thank—" you stopped him from saying another word with a hand on his mouth, a little bit out of desire to assert your dominance and a little bit out of fear that his velvet voice would crumble away your own self-control. It was a little frightening, how much power he had over you.

"I will really stop if you keep misbehaving, understand?" you said, as if you were not already this close to ask—no, to beg for him to just make his way with you. But no one needed to know that.

He nodded and you hummed, pleased.

Now with him a little more under control, you continued where you left off. You moaned as your fingers slipped into your body, making sure he could watch in detail of how each digit slid in so easily, and even easier with how much wetter the lube were making you, the obscene squelching sound made every time you move filled the chamber, mingling with the sound of your moans and his ragged breaths.

Soon you had four fingers in you, and soon four fingers just weren't enough.

"Oh, Dexter, see how much you've ruined me?" you cooed fondly, pleased when you noticed his eyes glimmered, the golden irises turning even closer to bright red ruby now. You loved it. "You just love ruining your master's body, don't you?"

You made use of both your hands working on stretching yourself now. He was struggling to keep himself still and almost jumped on you when you spread your hole wide enough for him to catch a glimpse of your twitching insides. You were amused. It was a relief to know that you were driving him insane as much as he was driving you insane.

"Strip down for me, will you?" you were a little breathless but still felt the need to make a point by tugging the hem of his sweat soaked blouse between your toes. He stood up then, easily towering over you with his size, stripping down slowly as if to tease you back for all the hardship you had put him through. You whimpered looking at the well-sculpted muscles, the sheen of sweat on his skin. At his cock standing proudly in front of your eyes.

You leaned forward and placed a kiss just below his navel to the base of his cock. "Behave now, Dexter," you said, his trembling breaths made you even bolder, enough to put your tongue into a good use by lapping at the clear fluid gathering at the tip of his cock. "You are really good today, darling, much more than usual..."

His face lit up at your praise and it made you want to praise him some more. Or at the very least, to give him a little taste of reward. "Help me to the bed," you said and he easily lifted you from the edge of the bed and placed you on the piles of soft pillows. You patted the space between your legs. "Didn't you say you wanted to please me?"

The bed dipped under his weight when he instantly crawled over and placed his head between your thighs, his hair tickled you skin when he lowered himself down and took you into his mouth eagerly. You cried, choked and broken on your own breath as pleasure rushed through your body. His temperature was burning against you, his slippery tongue repeatedly pushing into your willing hole, his sharp canines pressing into your skin and he could break you if only he wanted to but all you had to worry was how to not ruin your vocal chord with how much you were shouting. It was even harder when he started nipping lightly into your thighs, not even hard enough to leave mark. He might just be toying with you, or maybe he was just waiting for permission.

Either way, you relented because you wanted it as much and pressed the back of his head. "Mark me, Dexter."

And he did without a moment of delay, latching his teeth to your skin and leaving a deep purplish red mark on your inner thigh. It felt good, it felt like he was making you his.

He leaned back and stared, as if admiring his work before moving to make another one and another one and another one...

Wasn't he a spoiled one? You tugged his hair before he got to turn your whole thighs purple, the silver strands much softer to the touch than they looked. "That is enough for now, alright? Now, lay down."

Although disappointed, he followed your words and laid himself bare on the bed. You climbed and straddled his hips, deliberately slathering more of the lube on his cock. He hissed with the cold, but you were too worked up to care. You wanted him in you now.

You were ready, thoroughly stretched with the tip of his cock perfectly aligned with your entrance. "Remember the rule?"

"Stay still unless you say otherwise," he answered, groaning when all you did was brushed your hole against his cock lightly.

"What else?"

"You come first, Master."

"Very good."

Then, and only then, you took a deep breath and pressed against his rock hard erection as hard as your strength would allow. It wouldn't just slide in easily, it never did. After all, your body wasn't made to accommodate a creature his size. It didn't stop you from trying though, especially when he moaned so sweetly, knowing how much you loved the way it took him his whole will just to restrain himself from bucking his hips into you, the way his fists clutched the white satin sheet under him, the desperate way he called your name repeatedly to tempt you, to coax you to move or to let him move. It work oh so well to his favor.

"Dexter," you called, grabbing his wrist and pulled him closer until he was up. You put both his hands on each of your hips and put a quick kiss against his neck, and noticed his now ruby red eyes lit up when you stared at his face. You knew what was coming next, he wouldn't be able to hold back, no matter how much you asked and no matter how much he tried. Yet, knowing the consequences, you said the words anyway; "Won't you help me out?"

A loud cry spilled out of your mouth as he pressed down your hips with unforgiving strength. He invaded your body in a way that nothing could ever did. It was painful and it burnt and you felt like being ripped in half. Your arms instinctively found their way around his neck to look for anchor, for an assurance. You cried with every move he made, with every inch of his cock pushing inside and you swore you could feel his thrusts against your lungs, pushing out your breath with every snap of his hips. Somewhere between all that was happening, you heard him muttering strings of apology as if it was his fault you were hurting.

"Dexter..." you cooed, your finger carding through the hair on his nape, "Dexter... it's alright... I am alright." It took quite a bit to pull yourself back to put enough distance with how tightly he was holding you, but you managed and you brought one of his hand to the bulge on your stomach, "I am alright, see? You're all inside me now..."

"Ah..." he rubbed the bulge with his finger. It seemed how much a human body could adapt still fascinated him enough for him to slow down let you talk him down.

"You are doing so well..." you managed, even though there were tears clouding up your vision and a sob threatening to fall out of you. "Just let me catch my breath for a second as usual, won't you?" you coaxed, to let him loosen up rather than to ease the pain you never minded.

"Yes, Master..."

And you stayed like that for a bit, catching a breath and letting him kissed your eyelids and licked on your neck, peppering kisses on your shoulders and nipping at your ears. Before long, you became impatient. All he needed was assurance that you were alright. And looking from how he started to buck hips rather than trying not to, he was assured. You didn't miss a beat when you said; "I might as well let you touch me as you want now."

Sometimes you wondered if in those rare times he failed to deliver your order in timely manner was just him deliberately defying you with how fast he reacted after you finished saying the last word. He rolled you both over, his arms tightly wrapped around your back and waist to keep you in place, flushed against him as he rutted his cock into you with reckless abandon, stretching your inside with every move and repeatedly hitting against your sweet spot that had you screaming for more despite the pain raking through your body.

As if abusing your hole wasn't enough, he latched his teeth on every patch of your skin he could reach without having to let you go. Your neck to your arms were covered in bruises in no time.

His speed was relentless and he was too worked up to even think about running his hands over your body to pleasure you. But it wasn't like he needed to.

You screamed his name, trembling, as your climax ripped through your body much sooner than you expected and you came hard untouched. Your whole body convulsed and arched like a bow and you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, desperately trying to keep him as deep as possible inside you.

The squelching noises didn't stop and the intervals between each only got shorter as he picked up his pace to chase his own climax. Yet, he was ever the darling still, not forgetting to ask; "Master... Master, please, can I come?"

Through your cries you told him; "Dexter, come inside me..."

And he came with your name on his lips, his seeds filling you up to the brim and leaving you so, so full and satiated.

He immediately rolled over to his back after his release as to not suffocate you under his weight in his momentary weakened state. You could hear his heartbeat racing on where you lay your head on his chest. Other than that, only two ragged breaths were audible to you.

Once you regained a little strength, you lifted your hips up, slowly pulling yourself off of his cock as the oversensitivity settling in. It was a little unfortunate, you would've stayed in that position if it wasn't for this little flaw of human body. Warm fluid trickled down your thighs and you smiled knowing what it was and what to do with it.

You scooted over and knelt above his face, each your knee besides his temples. "Clean me up, Dexter," you asked. He obediently opened his mouth as you lowered your hips. He licked and sucked you off gently, careful not to put too much stimulation with how sensitized you were currently.

When you finally kissed him on the lips a little later as his long-awaited reward, you tasted him and yourself on his tongue, and faintly of summer fruits.

"What do you say now?"

He leaned into your hands on his cheeks, a slight smile on his lips, "Thank you, Master."

You put another kiss on his lips, deciding he did deserve some indulgence once in a while. As you fondly stroke his face, you lovingly said; "What a good pet."

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, if you have time and you enjoyed that story, i do love and appreciate comments because i strive on validation.
> 
> Thank you for reading~! U3U


End file.
